


Simple Words, Complex Hearts

by lacewingss



Series: Inquisitor Haiden Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewingss/pseuds/lacewingss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Trevelyan easily tells Dorian how he feels. The mage, however, has a harder time with the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Words, Complex Hearts

Love had always come easy for Haiden. The word rolled off his tongue like a marble on glass and he threw it around with no hesitation – when the mood struck he let everyone know. Sure, it may have caused him bits of trouble now and again, but he would take the occasional cooking pot thrown at him over withholding his feelings.

The first time he told Dorian he loved him it was offhand, just a few words that left his mouth before he really thought about them. He was in the middle of laughing, arm wrapped fondly around the mage's waist as they walked the path back to camp on the Storm Coast. It was raining and the wind was whipping Dorian's painstakingly styled hair into his eyes and flat against his skull. Curses and threats were on his lips, all aimed at Haiden for his insistence on taking what he was now referring to as 'the pleasant stroll that will cause my death.'

“I love it when you're pretending to be mad at me. _Maker,_ I love you when you look like an angry wet kitten.”

“I am not _pretending_ to be angry! I- wait.” Dorian stopped mid-stride and Haiden was forced to halt as well, turning slightly to look at him through the rain. “You what?”

“I like it when you get all huffy and give me that glare?” Haiden's voice was all feigned innocence, though in reality he was perfectly aware of what Dorian was really referring to.

“No, not that. The...the other part.” The usual overconfidence was missing from Dorian's voice and Haiden had to learn closer to hear it over the howling of the wind.

“I love you? Who wouldn't love this?” With a short step Haiden was in front of Dorian, his hand reaching up to muss the dripping hair that fell into the other man's eyes. When Dorian started to look affronted at the gesture, Haiden moved in for a kiss.

The rain poured down on them, pinging against the metal of Haiden's armor and soaking through the soft cloth of his cloak. It was a cold rain, but with his lips pressed to Dorian's and their bodies entwined the chill of the air vanished. All was heat and passion, and when Haiden finally broke away he found himself staring at the rivulets of rain running down Dorian's flushed cheeks and thinking _dear maker, I said it again._

This time, though, the recipient of the words was not likely to throw whatever was nearby at him, nor laugh outright as if his words were nothing but another jest. Dorian simply gazed at him, for a while forgetting his frustration and discomfort. Finally the gentle expression was washed away by the rain and replaced with an annoyed scowl that threatened to turn into a grin at any moment.

The fact that Dorian did not return Haiden's confession scarcely bothered him. Not all love was requited, nor was it realized at the same time by both parties. Besides, it was easy to read the mage. He already knew the truth of the matter; he didn't need to hear to believe it.

“I'm still upset and we will be having words when we get back to camp. If we don't drown first!” Dorian untangled himself from Haiden and stalked off, his steps squishing in the mud beneath his feet. Haiden sprinted ahead until he reached Dorian and was able to again wrap his arm around the man's waist. He was certain the 'words' that Dorian planned to have with him once they reached camp would evolve into lovemaking, and now he was as eager as Dorian to reach the dryness of his tent.

* * *

Dorian was different. Love had never been simple for him. The words stuck to his tongue and welled up in his throat, thick and cloying like a mouthful of cotton. He could not force them out. They simply did not come.

The truth was he was frightened. Love ended in heartbreak, at least for people like him. Back in Tevinter there was no room for love, and he grew used to the idea that it was something he would simply have to do without. He could enjoy his time with the Inquisitor; enjoy the late nights and early mornings spent tight in each others arms, and enjoy the banter as well as intimacy they shared. That was where it must end, though. It would be too hurtful from him to get his hopes up.

Then Haiden had to go and ruin everything by confessing love, of all things. Though it meant that it was now okay for Dorian to acknowledge his feelings, still he could not manage to voice them.

Months went by. When he finally returned the words the two of them were arguing as Haiden strapped on his armor, with soldiers all around them preparing to launch an assault on Corypheus's army.

“Dorian, I swear to the Maker if you don't listen to me I will throw all your books out the tower window. Now _go!”_ The Inquisitor was in one of his moods, barking orders and flinging commands around in a tone that none other than Dorian seemed brave enough to confront.

“You are not ordering me around like this! I'm going with you and you will not get your dirty blood stained hands on my books, thank you very much.” Dorian stood, defiant, in front of Haiden, caring little that the squire helping to strap on the warrior's armor was failing in his attempt to ignore the lover's quarrel.

“I'm pretty sure I _am_ ordering you, as the Inquisitor. You need to stay here, to protect the camp. I can handle Corypheus!”

“If you think I am letting the man I love walk straight into some damned elven ruin and _who knows what else_ without me you really are as dim as you look!” Dorian spat, hurling whatever insults he could at Haiden and knowing they would do nothing to change his mind. The man had skin thick as a gurgut.

He did not expect the grin on the Inquisitor's face. “What are you smiling at? You really are touched in the head, aren't you?”

“The man you love, eh?” Haiden raised an eyebrow and his grin only grew. Instead of calming Dorian down the expression only served to frustrate him further.

“That is what you took away from what I said? _Of course_ I love you, you infuriating, handsome dolt!”

“Ah, there's my Dorian.” Nudging aside the squire, Haiden moved in on Dorian and pulled him into his chest. No more words were spoken as Haiden pressed his lips to the mage's, effectively silencing any further comments Dorian may have made. His lips were soft and tasted somewhat sweet, like the chocolates he knew Haiden loved. Their kiss deepened, and he felt Haiden's arms pull him in even tighter, cutting off his escape route, if he was so inclined. He was content to remain, though, and to feel the warmth of his lover's body and the need in his lips. Haiden was kissing him with no regard to where they were, or who happened to be watching at the time. The fact that the leader of the Inquisition did not give two shits about who saw him tongue deep in a Tevinter mage was not only refreshing but made Dorian feel like he was someone _important_ to this grinning idiot of a man.

When Haiden finally broke away to let Dorian breathe, he held him at arms length with a serious expression. “Listen: I couldn't take it if something happened to you in the temple. It's too dangerous. I want you out here where it's safer.” 

“That's a nice sentiment, but it's not going to work. I'm going. Let's face it, amatus, you are in much more danger _without_ me there to protect you.”

Haiden laughed and let go of Dorian in order to continue buckling his armor. In that moment Dorian knew he had won, and would be accompanying his lover into the temple.

“Why do I even try arguing with you?”

It was Dorian's turn to chuckle as he turned away from Haiden, now getting ready himself. The fear that had choked the words back until now was gone, and he found he could breathe easier knowing Haiden accepted and returned his love.

He looked over his shoulder at the Inquisitor and smirked. “Because you love it when I win.”


End file.
